Para onde eu vou
by Renn san
Summary: Não sou boa em sumários, gomen i.i, leiam, - Yaoi - NaruSasu.


**Autora**: Ren

**Título**: Para onde eu vou.

**Gênero**: Romance/Drama

**Casal**: Shoujo Ai - Naruto x Sasuke.

**Dedicatória**: Para a Beth II(A Lagartixa) que voltou pra casa depois de um dia sumida -

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Se o Kishimoto-senpai matar o Itachi eu mato ele ò.o!

* * *

"Para onde eu vou?"

Essas pernas que me movem fixas ao solo arenoso... Para onde elas me levarão?

Para onde...?

Essa realidade a qual eu pertenço, qual o motivo para eu estar nela? Por que ela me prende aqui? Esse lugar ao qual eu pertenço... Existem pessoas aqui? Mas me sinto tão sozinho.

Do lado de fora, eu sei, mesmo que eu não queira. Eu sei que há pessoas sorridentes alheias as dificuldades que eu venho passando faz algum tempo.

Eu já sorri uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, eu me lembro, eu já sorri assim, que nem aquele garotinho que corre soltando altas gargalhadas mediante a brincadeira que o diverte, mas, o meu melhor sorriso foi para uma única pessoa.

"Por que eu sorria dessa maneira?"

Por que as pessoas mais importantes pra mim sempre me deixam?

Acho que é por causa desse monstro que tem dentro de mim. Não. Tenho certeza que é por culpa dele, eu devia ter começado assim, sozinho, desde o começo. Pelo menos assim, talvez, a minha pessoa mais importante ainda estivesse viva.

"Sasuke."

Esse teu túmulo à minha frente, se eu abrir... Você realmente vai estar ai dentro? Ou... É apenas uma cova vazia?

Eu não vou abrir, quero acreditar que você ainda está por ai e que essa sua morte é apenas mais um jeito de você fugir de mim.

Assim como nas outras vezes as quais por segundos eu não o prendi em um abraço apertado o qual nunca mais permitiria que você fosse embora.

"Sempre vivi preso as suas lembranças..."

Meus olhos já estão cansados de chorar, eles estão pesados. Eu me lembro de em um de nossos últimos encontros, te dizer que o traria de volta a qualquer custo. Falhei. E na hora mais importante, acabei deixando você sozinho, naquela hora em que você fechou os lhos pela última vez.

"Eu sempre vivi nas sombras das suas costas."

Ah, lembrei, eu sorria daquele jeito pra você... Para não te deixar ir embora e por que você era diferente dos outros, você foi o único que _me viu _do jeito que eu sou.

Você me enxergou.

Eu sou grato.

Sasuke, eu não te dei autorização pra ir embora assim! Por que você morreu?! E o seu objetivo?! Você não ia morrer só depois de matar _ele_?!!

SEU MENTIROSO!

Volte pra cá e cumpra sua promessa como um homem!

Eu não quero mais...

Sasuke...

Para onde eu vou agora que eu não tenho mais para quem sorrir e minha presença é um incomodo?

Esse seu túmulo frio, você era assim também quando estava conosco, você ainda está vivo não é? Eu sei, em algum lugar, você ainda está em pé, com as mãos no bolso, com o semblante sério, e quando eu o encontrar você apenas irá me olhar e falar mal com um daqueles apelidos que nós usamos um no outro todos os dias.

"Por que eu não consigo mais viver de outra maneira."

Sem perceber, você se tornou parte fundamental na minha existência.

O que eu farei da minha vida se não tiver mais você aqui?

Um dia, eu sei! Você virá correndo e sorrirá do mesmo jeito que eu sempre sorri pra você e dirá um caloroso

"Estou de volta."

Um dia as minhas pernas mostrarão as suas o caminho de casa, quando esse dia chegar, estará escuro, onde não haverá sombra sua para me cobrir e onde eu não andarei rápido para não tropeçarmos, não seremos mais rivais, seremos apenas "nós".

É nisso que eu acredito e é só isso o que eu tenho para acreditar.

Para nada mais.

Mas...

"Esse dia realmente acontecerá?"

No final das contas esse é apenas um motivo que eu dei a mim mesmo para continuar a existir.

Isso não quer dizer que assim eu o farei voltar.

Só isso.

Você deixou sua bandana cair em uma batalha nossa, ela ainda está agora aqui comigo, carrego ela sempre junto ao meu peito.

Eu irei esperar para sempre.

* * *

N/A: Pois é, fic sem sentido né essa? XD Mas é por que eu to sem net çç

Ai eu fico sem nada pra fazer e acabo fazendo fics uma trás da outra, eu devia ta era fazendo o capítulo duplo da minha fic "Se fosse tão simples...", mas a inspiração na bate!

Não é justo çç.

De qualquer modo, espero que vocês tenham entendido essa fic, mesmo ela estando sem pé, sem cabeça e sem sentido Xd

Eu particularmente gostei oo (escreveu a fic em dez minutos), sei lá, eu gosto de fic assim xD

Essas one shot que eu faço, boa parte delas eu acabo matando ou o Naruto, ou o Sasuke, ou o Gaara... (tem um amontoado de fics one shot incompletas no PC).

Er...

**ONEGAI REVIEWS XD!**


End file.
